Pokemon: From a Jigglypuff's Perspective
by EeveeWanderer
Summary: What does an average Jigglypuff think about the world and humans? He might have to make up his mind as he has an important decision to make, because there's two trainers coming over the hill.


Pokémon: From a Jigglypuff's Perspective

By EeveeWanderer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon and am not making any money or profit from this fanfic.

START PROGRAM:

I'm a Jigglypuff and I've got a few things to say.

First off, I don't have a name as you humans would know it. We Pokémon just use scent to identify one another in the Wild. I wish I could describe how one Jigglypuff smells just slightly different from one another, but you humans just don't have the same sense of smell as Pokémon do. Some Pokémon such as Growlithe or Houndoom have quite the acute sense of smell. Others, like Magnemite, don't have the ability to smell, but use other senses to discern different Pokémon.

OK, I'm rambling here, but the point is I do have my own identity, different from other Jigglypuff. And right now, I'm kinda lost. I mean that in a geographical sense, not in a question of self.

Usually, we Jigglypuff hang out just south of the Dark Cave, but I drifted off. I was just trying to get some Oran berries from a tree and a sudden wind picked me up and took me over the treetops. Now, I'm near one of the human towns and surrounded by Sentret, Rattata and Pidgey. I'm worried. Not about the other Pokémon but about the new trainers I know who come through this path. I don't really want to be captured.

It's not that I don't like humans. I'm kind of indifferent to them. But I like my freedom. I like having a simple life. What I don't like is no being taken seriously. Humans do not take we Jigglypuff or our brethren seriously. OK, I'll be honest, a lot of other Pokémon view us as humorous mons. Even the most battle-hardened Wigglytuff is met with either laughter or cooing. If a Pikachu, normally seen as a harmless, cute Pokémon by most humans, becomes a great fighter, then that mon usually gets respected and sometimes even feared; especially if they evolve into a Raichu.

I know the link to the Fairy powers is really what does it. And yes, we Pokémon are familiar with the different types and moves out there. Most of the Fairy moves are not offensive and used to help defend or influence. They come in real handy at times, but I guess it doesn't make you look intimidating. But still, it's frustrating.

There is the odd day when I wonder how having a human train me might work out. Having a steady supply of food as well as someone to care for you would be nice, but then I wouldn't be able to go where I wanted. I'd be at the mercy of my human master. It would be particularly awful if some unscrupulous human was training me: someone who only cared about winning and would push their Pokémon to the point of fainting. I've heard rumours of trainers who let poisoned Pokémon faint instead of using a _precious_ antidote or giving them a Pecha berry. That would seriously suck. I love Pecha berries.

Well, I've been standing around this field for far too long as I try to decide where to go next. I suppose I could go into the human building to the north and hope they let me pass by without trying to catch me. It's risky, but it might be worth it. I have to get moving, though, before…

"Look, Hiro! A Jigglypuff!" A voice rings out from the East.

'_Crap'_ I think.

I see two humans climb up a small hill nearby. They're both young and seem to be the right age to be new trainers. One's a girl and the other a boy. They're dressed in bright clothing suitable for the spring season we're in. Each has a backpack slung over their backs and have a supply of pokéballs hitched onto their belts. The girl has straight brown hair that hung down to her waist, topped with a brown hat. The boy has short black hair and was wearing a blue baseball cap.

"I'm gonna catch it!" The girl cries out.

"Jeez, it's just a stupid Jigglypuff, Kayla." The boy says while rolling his eyes. "Save that enthusiasm for when we find a Mareep or something."

I'm slightly insulted by this, but I take some comfort in knowing the boy won't be trying to catch me. Still, the girl looks eager. This might prove problematic. The girl scowls at the boy.

"It's still a great Pokémon, Hiro!" Kayla protests. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"I'm not helping you catch a silly Pokémon like this." Hiro retorts.

"Fine." Kayla humphs. "I can do this with just my starter. Go Cyndaquil!"

With one circular motion, Kayla grabs a pokéball from her belt and throws it. The pokéball snaps open and a plume of energy erupts from it. The energy forms into the small shape of a rodent-like Pokémon with bluish fur on top and cream-coloured fur on the bottom side of its body. I recognize this as one of the kinds of starter Pokémon that trainers from the area can choose from. I also know it's a fire-type, which could be painful.

The Cyndaquil attempts to stare me down, but it's hard to see anything resembling eyes within the slits that it has for eyeholes. It does look eager for battle and I get the feeling that the trainer, Kayla, has already formed a strong bond with the fire Pokémon. It scratches the ground with one of its feet in preparation for the fight. I can't run just yet. I give a sniff out and notice that the Cyndaquil is actually female, something of a rarity. Doesn't really change the battle though.

"Cyndaquil, tackle!" Kayla commands her partner. The fire Pokémon eagerly obeys and rushes forward, plowing into me. I take the full brunt of the attack. Although the Cyndaquil has some power behind it, my rubbery composition holds up to the attack, and I don't feel much pain.

"Jeez, Kayla," Hiro says with a bored tone. "your Cyndaquil is still pretty weak."

Once again, Kayla humphs. I'm not ready to run. Maybe I can convince these people to leave me alone. It's my turn and I take it. I use my limbs to pound on the Cyndaquil, letting it feel the full force I muster. The Cyndaquil yelps a little under my attack.

'_Take that!_' I say. Of course, the humans only hear "Jigglypuff!"

The Cyndaquil backs off a little, awaiting her next order. Kayla's face scowls up, but in a pensive way. Her features shift as she suddenly gets an idea.

"We don't want that Jigglypuff putting you to sleep, Cyndaquil!" Kayla states. "Spread your smokescreen around it."

'_You've got it!'_ Cyndaquil says. She inhales a bit of air and then blows out a stream of black smoke. The Cyndaquil's head pendulates back and forth as the smoke pours out, filling the area around me. The dark smoke stings my eyes and my vision is blocked. All I can see is smoke. I don't think I can run now; I'm afraid I'd run right towards the trainers at this point. Best to take the defense. I use my Defensive Curl move by drawing myself up into a ball and puffing myself out. I feel I can take the next attack.

The smoke starts to clear from the battleground, but my eyes still sting from the smoke attack. I can see my opponent and the humans, but it's hard to keep focus. I must be ready for the next attack. It might be the deciding factor of this battle.

Time seems to move slowly at this point, and suddenly I feel it. The sensation I've heard of from some other Pokémon, especially a lot of the Phanpy around these parts: the feeling of battle. There is a thrill. I don't think I'd be okay with a life or death fight; but this one seems to be of lesser stakes. Yes, my freedom is important, but is almost feels worth it for the gamble. If I lose the battle, I'll end up working for the human. But if I win, I might gain power and strength, two things most Pokémon value.

Now, it's the Cyndaquil's turn, and she seems once again to be staring me down, assessing how debilitated I am. The human, Kayla, is also trying to determine how I'm doing. She is holding a small box-shaped device in one hand. Then I remember: if I faint, the humans can't catch me. Well, it's one comfort: if I faint, I still win my freedom. And the human will avoid trying to overpower me as a result.

"Use ember, Cyndaquil!" Kayla commands.

"Alright!" Hiro exclaims. "Now we're talking."

"Cyndaquil!" The fire Pokémon cries out in triumph, and four small plumes of fire erupt from her back. Oh no. This Cyndaquil is a lot more powerful than I thought. This might hurt.

The Cyndaquil thrusts forward and a small ball of fire flies from her mouth. It arcs through the air and hits me. I feel it burn into me. It hurts. But, I'm a strong Pokémon. I must last through the attack. I've still got a lot of health under my belt. I've got to end this. I use the greatest weapon a Jigglypuff has:

I open my mouth wide and start to sing the ancestral song of the Jigglypuff. The song all of us Igglybuff, Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff know in our souls. The notes of my song reach the ears of the Cyndaquil and I see it trying to resist the tones that command it to fall asleep. I smile, knowing that it probably can't resist the lure of slumber.

At the edge of my clearing vision I can see Kayla moving at this point. She grabs at her belt and draws a pokéball into her hand. Quickly she throws the ball at me.

"Jigglypuff!" I cry out in protest and the ball hits me. It opens up and I become energy. I am drawn into the capture device.

It's strangely peaceful in here. I feel serene as I no longer have my corporeal form. I am a flow of electrons as I swim in the digital landscape of the pokéball. I see colours that cycle through the spectrum. There is a warmth; it's like a mother's embrace. Is this some form of deception to lull me into the cruel grasp of slavery or is it a promise of care and well-being under the watchful guardianship of a trainer?

I am aware at this point that there is an opportunity to flee. I can resist the bonds that grab at me and retain my freedom. But I must decide quickly. There is a limited window of escape that is narrowing. I think to myself. Is it so bad to have a human master? Do I want to continue to live as a free Pokémon or do I want to take the opportunity to learn and train with a human? This is the choice that will shape the rest of my life.

With the last moment fleeting, I decide to stay. It is definitely worth a chance. I feel the pokéball close and seal. I am now a Pokémon with a trainer.

Suddenly, I feel a pull and I appear back in the world. Kayla, my trainer, stands before me smiling and Cyndaquil is at my side. I notice that Hiro is curling his lip at me, disapproving of my presence.

"Welcome to the team, Jigglypuff!" Kayla says, kneeling down and embracing me. I feel the warmth in her hug and it feels good. I cry out in joy.

"Oran berries for everyone!" Kayla exclaims and pulls out some bluish berries from a pouch. She hands two to both me and Cyndaquil.

"Jigglypuff?" '_Does she always give out berries after a battle?'_

"Cynda-quil!" '_You bet!'_

Cyndaquil quickly chomps down on the delicious fruits, and I follow suit. OK, it seems I stumbled into a good trainer.

"Dang, Kayla, you keep spoiling your Pokémon rotten!" Hiro complains.

Kayla stands up, humphs, and crosses her arms. She gives Hiro a devastating leer attack. Or maybe it's a mean look. I'm not familiar with the moves humans learn.

"You're just jealous because you were late and Professor Elm was out of the starters and all you ended up with was a Pidgey he had to catch for you!" Kayla drawled out.

"Shut up!" Hiro protested. "Razor Wing is awesome, and he's almost ready to evolve into a Pidgeotto!"

"Well, maybe then you'll be able to capture another Pokémon."

The two humans started to argue in full and I was left staring at the exchange. I looked over to my new companion, Cyndaquil.

"Jigglypuff?" '_Does this happen often?_' I ask.

"Cyndaquil." '_It's a human courting ritual._' She states. '_It takes humans a lot longer than Pokémon. You'll get used to it._'

I stare at wonder at the humans, but Cyndaquil seems to take the argument in stride. Soon, though, the humans have stopped. Kayla summons Cyndaquil back to her pokéball. Instead of calling me back, she takes me up in her arms, hugging me closely. Again, it's a great, warm sensation and I giggle. Oh well. Maybe the next Jigglypuff will be taken seriously.

"OK, the next stop is Cherrygrove City." Kayla says pointing to the west. "If we get going, we can reach the Pokémon Center before sundown."

"Then we eat." Hiro states.

"Jigglypuff!" I agree.

OK, this is gonna be good!

END PROGRAM

This fanfic was powered by a MOS 6510 CPU clocked at 1.023 Mhz.


End file.
